Chroniques d'une folle
by floreole
Summary: Le premier résumé était une véritable poubelle, donc j'en mets un autre : Chroniques d'une folle, c'est les histoires de coeur de noisette alias myo, une simple moldue, avec les personnages d'harry Potter! [ Chapitre 1 : MyoSnape ]


**Chapitre 1: **The potion's master: Quand Sevy s'en prend plein la gueule

Un nouveau jour se levait sur la charmante maison de mon ménage préféré, j'ai nommé Servilo et Myo (N/A: pour faire la rime…)!

C'était une radieuse journée d'été. Le ciel était limpide, le soleil éclatant, et les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement.

Mais Sevy ne partageait pas la joie de tout ce petit monde. Pour cause, ce jour là était jour de bain. Et comme tout le monde le sait, notre Servilo avait horreur des bains.

Il était neuf heures du mat, et Myo dormait encore. Servilo s'extirpa doucement du lit pour ne pas réveiller sa dulcinée. Il prit ses vêtements sur le dossier de la chaise, et sortit de la pièce doucement, claquettes aux mains. Avec un peu de chance, il réussirait à sortir de la maison, et échapper à ce bain tant haï.

Pourquoi était-il obligé de prendre un bain ? Il n'était pas sale et ne sentait pas mauvais…. Bon, un peu, mais c'était assez supportable! Et puis, pourquoi Myo n'aimait pas ses cheveux ? Lui, il les aimait bien. Il se trouvait très classe avec.

(N/A: Pff… pour "classe", faudra revoir… Bon, j'arrête, Myo est en train de me regarder d'une façon qui n'a rien d'amical….)

Au moment où, Servilo, triomphant, allait sortir de la maison….

- Severus chériiiii!

Une personne étrangère, s'étant trouvé là à ce moment, ce serait enfuie en hurlant – au meilleurs des cas, si elle n'est pas morte foudroyée sur place -, croyant entendre les hurlements d'une harpie.

- Oui, Myo adorée! fit Snapichou, perdant tout espoir de s'échapper.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu prépares le petit déjeuner ?

- Euh…. oui!

- Tu veux bien me le monter ? Je me sens d'humeur paresseuse aujourd'hui.

(N/A: Ce que vous savez sûrement pas, c'est que Myo est paresseuse jusqu'à la moëlle osseuse… Je suis fortiche pour les rimes aujourd'hui!... C'est bon je sors!)

- Bien sûr chérie!

_Un quart d'heure plus tard_

- Chéri, ça fait une semaine que t'as pas pris de bain, alors fais-moi le plaisir d'en prendre un, tout de suite! fit Myo avec un sourire loin d'être normal.

- Bien sûr chérie! obtempéra Sevy, mais tu sais ça peut attendre…

- J'ai dit TOUT DE SUITE!

- C'est bon Myo adorée! J'y vais ne t'énerves pas.

Il sortit du lit, attrapa une serviette, et se barricada dans la salle de bain.

_Cinq minutes plus tard…_

- Voilà! J'ai fini!

- T'as été ultra rapide! Viens un peu par là que je vois…

Servilo S'approcha d'elle lentement, comme un pécheur de la mort.

- Mais…. c'est quoi ça? Ils sont secs, tu ne t'aies même pas lavé les cheveux! hurla Myo, limite si elle ne s'arrache pas la tête, et la mienne par la même occasion.

- Mais chéri, je te jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher, tiens ta tête….

- Non, pas sur la mienne, je tiens à la garder!

(N/A: Eh ben, ça se voit pas!)

- Je te jure que je me suis lavé les cheveux, regarde de plus près!

- Mais on voit pas la différence, tellement ils sont graisseux! T'as utilisé du champoing, dis-moi ?

- Moi ? Euh… Tu sais…. euh….

Myo le regarda un moment, puis se cogna la tête contre le mur.

- Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, mon Dieu ?

- Mais de quoi tu te plains ? demanda Severus qui semblait avoir retrouvé sa langue. Tu as un mari charmant, une maison confortable….

- Toi tu la fermes, et tu retournes à la salle de bains sans discuter!

Severus se dirigea vers la salle de bain sans broncher. Il savait que s'il avait le malheur de parler, il aurait droit à un aller simple pour les enfers. Quoique là-bas, sa vie serait sans doute plus douce, personne ne l'obligerait à se laver les cheveux…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous, merde! Grouilles-toi! Comme tu sembles ne pas avoir l'envie de te laver les cheveux, je le ferais moi-même! Qu'est-ce que t'as à me regarder comme ça? Bouges-toi!

Myo ouvrit le robinet d'eau chaude à fond, et attendit que la baignoire se remplisse.

- Allez, entre là-dedans! Oh, s'il te plaît! Pas la peine de me faire le cinéma du pudique! Entre là-dedans sans faire d'histoire!

Le pauvre Servilo n'eut pas le temps de placer ne serait-ce qu'un malheureux mot.

(N/A: Pour la première fois de ma vie, je le plains. vous imaginez, vous, Servilo qui se fait rabattre le caquet? C'est un peu dur…)

Il se glissa dans la baignoire sans faire une plainte, malgré l'eau bouillante.

- Voilà! Tu vois que tu es docile quand tu veux!

Elle lui plongea la tête dans l'eau, et indifférente aux hurlements de son époux, elle lui frictionna sauvagement les cheveux. Elle vida la bouteille de shampoing pour cheveux méga gras (concocté spécialement pour Snape), puis les rinça.

Des taches de gras flottaient sur l'eau, qui était devenue verdâtre.

- Quelle horreur! C'est dégoûtant! fit Myo en faisant la grimace.

- Chérie, tu te rappelles par hasard de quelqu'un qui t'avais dit "pour le meilleur et pour le pire" ?

- Ne m'en parles pas, je préfères oublier!

Elle examina les cheveux de Sevy et vit avec horreur qu'ils dégoulinaient de…. gras.

- Mon Dieu!... C'est un cauchemar!... fit Myo en se tenant la tête entre les mains.

- Chérie…. commença Snape pour essayer de calmer son épouse.

- J'ai trouvé la solution! s'exclama Myo, une lueur meurtrière dans les yeux, en se levant.

Elle quitta la salle de bain, et y revint cinq minute plus tard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu tiens dans la main ? s'enquit Servilo, pas très rassuré.

- Du dégraissant! fit Myo, triomphante, en lui montrant le flacon.

- Mon Dieu, sauvez-moi! glapit Snape en essayant de sortir de la baignoire.

- où est-ce que tu vas ? Restes là! fit Myo en le ramenant dans la baignoire.

Elle lui vida le flacon en entier sur la tête, indifférente à ses supplications.

- Mais c'est pas pour les cheveux, ce truc là! glapit-il.

- Et alors? Reste tranquille, je suis sûre que ça marchera.

- Je finirai chauve!

_Cinq minutes plus tard_

- Tu vois que ça a marché. C'est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

- Ouais…. rétorqua Severus, à qui le changement ne plaisait visiblement pas.

Myo lui brossa soigneusement les cheveux et les lui attacha en catogan.

- Tu sais que t'es craquant comme ça? fit Myo en l'embrassant.

- Myo….

(N/A: Non, vous allez quand même pas faire ça devant nos innocents lecteurs! C'est immonde! **Myo** (s'arrachant les cheveux): Mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais faire? **A** (innocemment): Moi? Rien?)

- Euh… je descends préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Tu veux que je t'aide, chérie?

- Non, ça ira! rétorqua Myo en lui faisant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Elle s'enfuit au moment où Severus allait l'attraper.

(N/A: Non mais c'est carrément de la débauche, ça!)

Après le déjeuner, Myo s'allongea sur le sofa et prit le livre "Créatures magiques d'Afrique" qu'elle avait déjà entamé. Elle pouvait toujours être une moldue, ça ne l'empêchait pas de s'intéresser à la magie.

Un quart d'heure passa. Myo constata soudain que la maison était calme, trop calme. Elle avait pris l'habitude du bruit, car Severus avait l'habitude de s'enfermer dans son bureau, et des détonations en provenaient sans cesse. Mais là, rien, le silence complet.

Etrange.

Myo reposa son livre et se dirigea pieds nus vers la salle de bain. Personne. Elle vérifia à l'étage. Rien. Elle descendit doucement les escaliers et passa devant la cuisine. La porte était fermée à clé. Pourtant, elle était la dernière à en être sortie et elle était sûre de ne pas avoir fermé la porte.

Elle l'ouvrit aussi silencieusement qu'elle put. Servilo était devant le frigo et semblait faire quelque chose. Elle s'approcha doucement de lui par derrière…

Il était occupé à…. se mettre de la margarine sur les cheveux.

- Aaaaaaaahhh!

Sevy se retourna brusquement, et le pot de margarine qu'il tenait entre les mains lui échappa quand il découvrit sa femme derrière lui.

- Mon Dieu! murmura-t-il. Protégez-moi!

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?

- Chérie….

- Aaaaaaaahhh!

(N/A: Je crois que Myo pètes une durite… En tout cas, elle est vraiment pas bien, ça c'est sûr!)

- J'en peux plus! J'en ai assez! GAME OVER!

- Écoute-moi…

- Pourquoi ? Toi tu l'as fait ? Non! Je t'ai assez écouté comme ça, je t'ai assez pardonné comme ça, maintenant j'en ai assez! Je m'en vais!

Myo se dirigea vers le vestibule.

- Myo chérie…. ne t'en vas pas, par pitié! Tu as oublié tous les moments exceptionnels qu'on a passés ensemble ? Tu ne peux pas me faire ça….

Myo tressaillit et se retourna.

- Ecoute, je m'en vais pour ton bien et pour le mien. Si je continue à vivre comme ça, je finirai par te tuer (N/A: C'est officiel, elle est folle!), ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, bien sûr?

Severus la regarda bizarrement. (N/A: Y a de quoi!)

- Donc, il faut que j'y ailles! fit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Elle empoigna sa valise et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. (N/A: Pour les besoins de l'histoire, et pour pas faire trop description, la valise est déjà prête. Je sais, chui paresseuse!)

- Prends soin de toi, Severus. Il y a un peu de soupe dans le frigo et la moitié d'une tarte. Il manque un peu de sel, d'huile et de persil, n'oublie pas d'en acheter.

- Myo, ne pars pas….

- Adieu!

Elle stoppa un taxi et monta dedans.

- Nooooooooon! hurla Sevy en tombant à genoux.

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'attends des reviews avec vos commentaires, et si ça plaît, je vous mets une suite, promis! Si vous savez pas qui est Myo, regardez sur mon profil.

Ciao.


End file.
